Within the prior art, one of the problems with wireless telephones (also referred to as cellular telephones or mobile telephones) is that an incoming call may be received by the wireless telephone when it is not convenient for the user of the wireless telephone to respond to that call. For example, the user may be in a conference, restaurant, automobile, or other locations in which it is inconvenient or unsafe to respond to an incoming call. In the prior art, it is a common event to see someone scurrying out from a room so that they may speak on their wireless telephone and not disturb other individuals, hoping to reach a location where they can respond to the call before the calling party hangs up. The prior art teaches the utilization of vibrators within wireless telephones for the purpose of indicating an incoming call so that there is not the annoying problem of the wireless telephone ringing. However, this does not help the user of the wireless telephone who is scurrying to reach a location where they can respond to the incoming call.
Within the prior art, it is known to provide a system that allows a called party, while engaged in a first call, to indicate to a second call party that he/she is aware of the second call and will respond to the second call within a waiting time interval. The second calling party is given a “personal answer” message indicating that the called party will answer the second call within the waiting interval. The second calling party is then placed on hold so that when the called party terminates the first call, the called party can answer the second call. However, the prior art does not teach how to resolve the problem of the user of the wireless telephone who is attempting to reach a location where they can respond to the incoming call.